As vantagens de ser preguiçoso
by Marinaas
Summary: Embora seja um problema, a preguiça fazia Shikamaru escapar de situações complicadas. Exceto quando esta, envolvia uma certa problemática.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu queria tanto os direitos autorais dos meus personagens preferidos.

**Rated**: K

**Aviso:** A fanfic está na primeira pessoa e confesso que me enrolei na conjugação dos verbos. Logo que começar a ler, vocês encontrarão duas primeiras situações. A primeira e a segunda ocorrem no clássico e a terceira no shippuden.

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

_''Shikamaru, acho que estou apaixonada! Viu aquele garoto novo que entrou na academia, o Sasuke? Ele é tão lindo!''_

Bufei entediado. Fiz um grande esforço de não olhar para cima, afinal, mesmo que esse assunto inútil não me interessasse, não queria magoar a minha melhor amiga. Ino é como uma irmã pra mim. Uma das garotas mais problemáticas que conheço. Se existisse um ''_top_'' para as mulheres mais complicadas que já encontrei na minha vida, provavelmente ela ganharia medalha de bronze. Era chata e completamente ligada a aparência, mas no fundo tinha um bom coração.

_''Shikamaru você é o gênio de Konoha! Podia me ajudar a criar uma estratégia para conquistar o Sasuke!''_

Senti uma enorme vontade de vomitar, confesso. Nada contra a Yamanka e seus casos amorosos, mas desde quando esse Uchiha entrou na academia, as garotas ficaram eufóricas. Ele é um cara quieto e tem um olhar assustador, mas é o tipo de cara que as meninas gostam... vai se entender. Só sei que não tenho nada haver com isso e não queria interferir na vida de ninguém. Pois se eu a ajudasse, Sakura tiraria satisfações comigo e provavelmente eu estaria dentro de uma grande discussão e prefiro não me envolver nisso. Que saco!

Respirei fundo e coloquei as mãos no bolso, pensando em como falar sem ser grosseiro, que não queria ajudá-la.

_''Deixa para lá! Pela cara de você fez, deve estar com preguiça de me ajudar!''_

Ela foi embora sem ao menos esperar que eu falasse algo. Pelo menos me livrei desse problema sem fazer nada. Problemática.

**xx**

_''NARA SHIKAMARU, VOCÊ LIMPA ESSE PORÃO AGORA OU NUNCA MAIS SENTIRÁ SUA NÁDEGA ESQUERDA!''_

Minha mãe provavelmente ficaria com a medalha de prata do ''_top_'' das problemáticas. Ela é uma mulher bem impaciente que não dá sossego para o meu pai e nem para mim. Mas apesar de ser exaltada, é bastante carinhosa e eu não conseguiria viver sem ela.

Faz um tempo que a dona Yoshino me pede para limpar o porão. Feh, mas limpar porões é um saco e eu acho que não sou a única pessoa que tem essa opinião. Meu pai sempre me ajudava a escapar das investidas dela de limpar a casa, mas era ele que sempre se dava mal. Coitado!

Queria estar lá fora observando as nuvens, mas estava prestes a limpar o porão. A minha habitual expressão de tédio, não deixava negar que eu não queria estar ali.

_''ÓTIMO, DEIXA QUE EU FACO! PELA SUA CARA, JÁ VI QUE SE COMEÇAR A LIMPAR ESSE PORÃO NÃO TERMINA HOJE!''_

Me livre de outra. Claro, que ela não irá deixar tão barato assim, mas por enquanto estou salvo. Problemática.

**xx**

_''Vai terminar de analisar esses relatórios ou vai continuar me olhando, bebê-chorão?''_

Pensei em responder, mas achei melhor ficar calado. Essa mulher é a mais problemática que já conheci, provavelmente, ganharia a medalha de ouro. Irritante. Completamente irritante. Gosta de provocar quando dá vontade, detesta ser subestimada em batalhas e ainda consegue ser extremamente sexy realizando o simples ato de analisar relatórios inúteis.

Era tão perturbador ficar na mesma sala que ela, a observando de soslaio e aguentando as provocações que soltava quando me pegava vulnerável. Trajava um kimono verde-escuro extremamente curto deixando amostra suas pernas tornadas que praticamente imploravam para serem mordidas por mim... Melhor parar de pensar nisso, tenho _muitos relatórios para analisa_r.

O problema disso tudo é que ela sabia o efeito devastador que causava. Não sei se notou meus olhares ou esteja na minha cara que eu queria prová-la naquele momento sem se importar com nada..._ Ah droga!_ Preciso me concentrar... _Tenho que analisar os relatórios... analisar os relatórios!_

Li algumas páginas da papelada tentando arranjar alguma forma de terminar essa porcaria inútil e tentar desviar dos olhares provocantes que a problemática me lançava. Mas sem sucesso. Ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e veio em minha direção afastando da mesa a papelada que eu tentava ler atenciosamente e sentando-se em cima desta, no lugar da papelada e na minha frente.

Por Kami-sama, por que ela fez isso? _Essa mulher é malvada_. Sabe o efeito que causa em mim e parece que me provoca de propósito. Mas eu também sei jogar.

- Por que fez isso? - Perguntei um tanto nervoso pela presença da kunoichi que sorria maldosamente. Sentada desse jeito, eu tinha uma vista privilegiada das pernas que tanto gosto, que ela fazia questão de cruzá-las toda hora sabendo o estrago que estava causando em mim.

- Por que aqui bem pertinho fica mais fácil para você olhar... melhor do que ficar precisando virar o pescoço toda hora.

Realmente, essa mulher é do mal.

Não respondi para não me comprometer ainda mais. Tentei apanhar algumas folhas dos relatórios que estavam no chão, mas Temari arrancou-as da minha mão e tornou a jogá-las no chão.

- Nara, você ainda não terminou os relatórios? Será que tem algo ou alguém lhe desconcentrando?

- Imagina... claro que não!

- Ah pensei!

Ela sabia que era culpada disso tudo e ainda se fazia de desentendida. Mas farei o joguinho dela.

- Sabe, eu sempre soube que você era um preguiçoso desde quando enfrentamos aquela maluca do som.

- Feh, você nunca vai esquecer disso?

- Não. Gosto de te fazer lembrar os maravilhosos momentos que que você viveu ao meu lado.

- Muito gentil de sua parte. - disse com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Sabia que você iria gostar, ou melhor, sempre sei do que você gosta.

Sorri de lado um pouco desconcertado. Realmente, ela sempre sabia o que me agrada. Por isso não irei discutir. Voltei a apanhar os relatórios do chão sem se importar com o olhar feroz que ela havia me lançado.

Tentou arrancar a papelada da minha mão outra vez, mas fui mais rápido e me afastei dela antes que ela conseguisse pegá-los a forca outra vez.

- Você realmente está interessado nesses relatórios, né preguiçoso? Já está horas na mesma página. Volto a dizer que há algo lhe atrapalhando... ou alguém.

Temari tornou a tentar pegar os relatórios da minha mão.

- Yare yare o que foi mulher?

- Nada. - ela sorriu divertida ainda tentando me atrapalhar mas sem sucesso.

Ela realmente não desistia até conseguir seu objetivo: me deixa maluco... ainda mais. Desviava os relatórios dela, mas a kunoichi era rápida. Em um movimento repentino, segurei o pulso dela firmemente e a agarrei pela cintura deixando os relatórios cair no chão. A problemática sorriu para mim vitoriosa, como se fosse isso que estava querendo desde do momento que havia chegado ali. Mas eu não iria cair nas garras dela, não no ambiente de trabalho. Se alguém chegasse, seria problemático.

- Finalmente uma atitude, bebê-chorão.

- Tsc você sempre faz isso! Eu até sei o motivo, mas tenho medo de querer ouvir da sua boca... - perguntei ainda segurando a cintura dela, nossos corpos estavam colados, podia sentir sua respiração cada vez mais...

- Faço apenas por que você é um preguiçoso e eu gosto de atiçar seus sentidos.

- Feh, mulher problemática. Você não me deixa trabalhar! Eu estava quieto analisando os relatórios e você não ficava quieta. Por que você não calava a boca?

- Por que eu estava esperando você_ me_ calar. E ainda está tempo... ou será que tem preguiça disso também?

Ela não preciso perguntar duas vezes. Quando me dei por si, já havia feito a kunoichi ficar quieta com um beijo agitado e profundo. A verdade é que não conseguia resistir a problemática e agora já não me importava mais se alguém nos pegasse em flagrante.

Quando percebi, já havia empurrado todos papéis e canetas que estavam em cima da mesa, e voltei a beijar a loira que inclinava-se sobre a mesa. Segurei na cabeleira loira da kunoichi enquanto distribuía beijos por toda região de sua orelha. Podia sentir a pele dela arrepiar-se a cada toque meu e me divertia ao ouvir os gemidos abafados que ela soltava, enquanto explorava toda a região de seu pescoço com a língua.

Sempre fui preguiçoso e gostava de ser assim. Com essa ''virtude'' já escapei de várias situações um tanto complicadas. Mas a partir desse dia, percebi que sou preguiçoso para QUASE tudo e quando a maior das problemáticas está perto de mim, eu até esqueço o significado da palavra ''preguiça''...

* * *

**Notas:** Analisando de cara, o título da fanfic pode não ter nada haver com o conteúdo. Mas analisando minunciosamente tudo faz sentido. Na primeira e na segunda situação, ele escapa das investidas da Ino e da Yoshino. Ambas sabem que ele é preguiçoso, então, ele não conseguiu fazer muito esforço para se livrar delas. Isso é a vantagem. Mas na terceira situação, não tem escapatória mesmo.

Quem gostou, já sabe. Me faca feliz mandando uma review *-*


End file.
